Requiem for the Powerpuff Girls (Takes place right after the death bed
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after the Powerpuff Girls' death bed episode, the Powerpuff Girls are now deceased. The entire Cartoon City population mourns for their fallen good friends to millions of others.


The entire universe was in terrible shock.

On the 9 AM news right across the globe, was the exact same dramatic headline that nobody wanted to hear, it caused a lot of people and critters to plummet down into a spiral of grief and depression.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good friends of all ages, it appears with great depression that we announce that the Powerpuff Girls, loved by all of us, are deceased."

"But, Mayor, they can't be deceased! they can't! they're my best friends for life, they wouldn't leave!" Robin said to him in disbelief when she 1st heard the news on that 1 tragic evening.

"I'm terribly sorry, everybody, but it's the truth, the Powerpuff Girls are deceased, and nothing can change that." the Mayor said to them while shedding a few tear drops from his eyes.

"That's preposterous!" Mr. Herriman snapped at them. "whoever's responsible for their passing, I'll find him or her and make them pay for this!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Mr. Herriman, that visitor was from some other place." Samurai Jack explained painfully to him.

"Poor Powerpuff Girls," Billy whispered depressingly to them. "I just wish we'd done a lot more, like got the extra hearts that they needed, got to see them a lot more, we should've done something to help them out."

"But, Billy, we already have, and there was nothing more that could be done." Samurai Jack told him gently. "we can only grieve for our dear good friends and move on."

"But why did they need to pass away? Eduardo began sobbing a bit. they didn't deserve to pass away!"

"Nobody does, Eduardo," the Mayor said to her. "It just happens very often."

"Mayor, please tell us that this isn't true." Robin begged to him.

"We're terribly sorry, you guys, but it's true, now we can understand that you're all grieving, so everybody in Cartoon City can have a mourning period for the Powerpuff Girls' memories."

"Yes, Mayor, thanks a bunch." Samurai Jack replied silently to them. They were all feeling depressed not only for the depressing loss and departure of the 3 crime fighting hero girls, but also the effect that it had on the rest of their fleet.

The Mayor had telephoned Dexter to tell him about the tragic depressing news, and of course, Dexter was in terrible shock, but he was sympathetic, afterwards, they called all of the good friends and neighbors together as always at the Cartoon City campsite.

"Everybody, we got some very depressing news to tell all of you, the Powerpuff Girls have passed away."

The entire crowd gasped in shock. This was hard to take in, but on seeing his face, they knew that it was the cold stony truth. They were all in grief and depression and very upset about the news, for the Powerpuff Girls was 1 of their super good friends and had done a lot for them.

"I can't believe this." Eddy said to himself through his gritted teeth.

"We need to." Edd said depressingly to him. He sighed heavily just as Ed was the 1st 1 to begin sobbing silently. The others began shedding tear drops too, silently sobbing for their lost good friends, especially Sonic, who was overwhelmed by the passing of his 3 partners that he immediately hid in the shrubs and began sobbing silently. He knew that it was a depressing time for everybody, but he didn't wanna be with his good friends at the minute, he just wanted to be left alone to the lonesome sprawls of darkness around the city town.

Later that evening, Samurai walked right through the night. He was determined to get to Cartoon City Hospital, despite the fact that she was very tired and keen to fall asleep.

Very soon, he saw a shining lamp ahead. Aha, Cartoon City Hospital! he knew that Robin would be waiting for him there.

When he arrived, he saw Robin speaking to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra.

"Are you sure about this?" Terra asked Robin in concern. "It's very disturbing, we must warn you."

"Yes," Beast Boy agreed with her. "it's super difficult to think about."

"We know, BB, but death's a complicated matter," Cyborg assured her. "1 can find it easier to accept death, but they can't get over what it does to anybody."

"Well I'm here to try and help Robin," Samurai Jack explained to them. "is it okay if...?"

"Yes, alright, my good friend," Terra said to him with sympathy. "You 2 can go right in there."

"Thanks a bunch, come on, Robin."

Cartoon City Hospital was very dark at night time, and tonight there was a certain chilling atmosphere, the powerful air felt just as cold as ice crystals. Samurai Jack tried hard not to react to the freezing workshop and instead thought about helping Robin out.

Eventually, he found a peculiar blue bucket which held what they were looking for: the sugar, spice and everything nice inside of it.

"Robin, I found them..." Samurai Jack whispered silently to her by drawing closer to her as well.

Robin looked right into the blue bucket and began sobbing silently right after seeing her best friends for life as they once were before, no longer smiling, no longer laughing, no longer crying, no longer fighting, no longer speaking, no longer eating, no longer drinking, no longer racing around, no longer breathing and no longer alive and Samurai Jack had to console her to calm her down while she was sobbing silently on his chest.

"Robin, listen to me, it's gonna be alright, I know it's very disturbing, but you wanted to come here and I'm here to help you out and say goodbye as well too."

"But it's super hard to see them like this."

"I know that." Samurai Jack said to her. He gave a depressed but kind smiling face at Robin, who managed a brave smiling face back.

"Hi there, girls, it's me, Robin."

There was no response. Robin had been told that she wouldn't get 1, but she couldn't help but hope that it was the wrong idea for her to grieve over the Powerpuff Girls all the time.

"I know I haven't been here ever since you all passed away earlier this evening, and I'm terribly sorry that you all had to pass away, girls, you were like 3 sisters to me, the 1s who would play with me in your spare times and the 1s who always came right through for me even though we would shout and argue sometimes and you all trusted me with everything, remember that? I promise Blisstina will protect the universe for you, girls." Robin trailed off. "Goodbye, girls, my 3 best friends for life." Robin backed away in grief and depression.

"Are you alright?" Samurai Jack asked her.

"Yes and no, Samurai Jack, I'm feeling better that I spoke to them, but I still can't accept that they're gone for good right now, but don't worry about me, say goodbye when you feel like it."

"Alright, but I suggest you go and wait with Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg, we don't like the idea of leaving you with your emotions alone, even though it's for a few minutes, they'll be able to help in some other ways you know."

Without another word, Robin walked right off to meet up with Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg, leaving Samurai Jack with the sugar, spice and everything nice inside the blue bucket.

"Hi there, girls, it's me, Samurai Jack, I know you all can't hear me physically, but I sure do miss all of you a lot more, my good friends, I enjoyed having your company in this neighborhood town when you all came here, even though you were all a bit sneaky to Mr. Herriman at first, you know, I do wish I told all of you more often, but I'm proud of everything you all did around here, you changed a lot of lives and you were all brave, heroic and fearless, I'm super proud of you, Powerpuff Girls."

He smiled at their now deceased good friends and reflected on everything that the Powerpuff Girls had done in their entire lives and of his other memories of the Powerpuff Girls laughing, fighting against Mojo Jojo and his evil army, playing hide and seek and even solving HIM's riddles for the very 1st time.

Super slowly, Samurai Jack reversed to join the others downtown.

The very next day, young kids, teens and grownups young and old were allowed the day off from school and work and they helped to contribute for a memorial service, they made tissue paper flowers, gathered a bunch of daisies, buttercups and dandelions, drew pictures of the Powerpuff Girls, and also cried a bit about how the Powerpuff Girls were deceased to their neighbors who shared the mourning as well.

Robin, being their best friend for life, was told that she would be responsible for the funeral ceremony beginning at the funeral chapel. Robin was already sitting with Blisstina on the city bus just like always while the others were carrying the pink casket (with the sugar, spice and everything nice inside of it) to the funeral chapel. They had agreed that they didn't want her to be left to the likes of Mojo Jojo and his evil army who would make things even worse for the grieving citizens and that was their ultimate decision.

When they were prepared, they set off from Hanna-Barbera Avenue. Many good friends and neighbors all came to pay their respects as well as many other people who wanted to say goodbye to the 3 crime fighting girls.

And with that, Robin set off, but Blisstina couldn't bear it.

"Oh, Robin, I'm terribly upset." Blisstina said to her and she was indeed sobbing silently and the impact of her 3 younger sisters' passing had caused her to have insomnia.

"We need to be super strong for them," Robin reminded her. "we agree that this should never have happened to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, but we wanna send them off respectively with dignity."

"You're absolutely right, Robin," Blisstina said to them. "My 3 younger sisters would've preferred us to be bright and cheerful somehow."

"Yes, of course, we'll do it for Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." Robin said bravely to her.

Robin took condolences in her good friends and they agreed to remain in a much better mood. Just as they watched the scenery move by, they all took the opportunity to remember their 3 good friends who were never terrified to live lives and be who they really were. Robin was super thrilled that she had known the Powerpuff Girls as her best friends for life and even the accident that robbed her best friends for life of their entire lives couldn't stop Robin from remembering that the Powerpuff Girls had lived for a lot of years, even though the entire life span for them was increasing, it was still a super good age for 3 crime fighting girls to live by.

Ms. Keane felt the exact same. She knew that she would never see her 3 students smile at everything or hear them laugh in excitement again, but she also knew that she appreciated having them as students and she made 1 silent promise to never forget about them and all of the super good times they had shared in this neighborhood town.

At last they all arrived at the funeral chapel. Daffy Waited 'til the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket was brought inside to the funeral chapel respectively.

Right after the pink casket was brought inside and opened, Daffy made a speech and they spoke about how the Powerpuff Girls were always brave, heroic and fearless crime fighters and about how they would always do everything for them. He mused on their early days in Cartoon City and their bravery on saving the entire town. This caused the others to sob silently just as the Powerpuff Girls were given their best choices following their selfless deeds and this made them miss them more than anything. Robin began sobbing silently and remembering her best friends for life and she felt inadequate to offer them their condolences.

A few days later, the evil man responsible for the Powerpuff Girls' fatal accident at the Cartoon City bridge was revealed to be Mojo Jojo and when they collided with the Powerpuff Girls going the other way with some dynamite, the results had been dangerous.

Robin didn't care about getting paybacks on the evil green monkey for taking the Powerpuff Girls away, her best friends for life were gone for good and it haunted her day in and day out, so all day long, whenever she passed the Powerpuff Girls' most favorite places, she did depressing and mournful heavy sighs and the breeze listened to her depressing requiem for the Powerpuff Girls, beloved by all good friends and killed off by 1 evil green monkey.

"No! It can't be..."

Sonic began sobbing silently. The Powerpuff Girls were deceased? How was this possible? He didn't know what to think at 1st, and he certainly didn't wanna believe that such 3 good young girls were deceased. According to the newspaper headlines, it read that the Powerpuff Girls had been killed off in a battle fight at the Cartoon City Bridge, and that their funeral ceremony had been only 2 days before and he had been with them at the time and he hadn't heard about the news 'til now.

Sonic knew that he was never too late to attend the funeral ceremony, but he heard that there was gonna be a super special memorial service for them near the end of the month which had no mention of him attending.

Well, he would need to change that, wouldn't he?

He made a telephone call to the Mayor to let him know about his attendance.

...

Sometime right after the Powerpuff Girls' funeral ceremony, much later in the month, the Mayor got them prepared to prepare for the memorial service. the Mayor was to take some people from the main city town, Frankie was driving the Cartoon City Choir and the Brass Band, and the other citizens were all working together as always to take the golden memorial statue to the Powerpuff Girls' place. There was a lot to be finished and they had to work hard in order to ensure that everything was prepared.

That afternoon, they had a super special announcement to make.

"Sonic is attending the memorial service." He announced to them. "He told us that he couldn't make the funeral ceremony just as he had been with Tails, Shadow and Knuckles when the Powerpuff Girls' funeral ceremony happened, so we want you all to be respective."

"Yes, Mayor." they agreed with him depressingly.

"Good, very good." the Mayor said to them and they walked away and things still hadn't been any easier following the Powerpuff Girls' passing.

The Mayor thanked the choir and the brass band right before he stood up to speak.

"We're aware that the Powerpuff Girls had become 3 symbols of hope, justice and true friendship when they were still alive and that they had been around for a lot of years," He began. "which is always an impressive achievement, the Powerpuff Girls were also hard and trusty workers and always prepared to help their good friends in their time of need, they were devoted and caring girls and always looking out for danger and they were also, above by everybody, 3 beautiful crime fighting girls."

Everybody nodded in agreement about hearing this.

"Now we'd like to welcome Sonic to the front to give a few words about the Powerpuff Girls." They stepped aside and waited just as Sonic made his way onstage.

"Thanks a bunch, Mayor," he said to them in a depressed voice. "I truly agree with your heartfelt sentiments, I should also like to share mine, I remember the Powerpuff Girls' good journey quests, they were remarkable girls, I'm pretty sure Samurai Jack will remember how they had wanted to protect the universe when they 1st came here."

"So do I." Samurai Jack said to himself still thinking about their good friends.

"The Powerpuff Girls had meant a lot to all of us all over the past years, and although I can't say, I valued them more than anybody, they became 3 somebodies that I valued very dearly, 3 good friends had always been there to keep me smiling at everything even though hope wasn't there."

"They had also made a lot of good friends who they valued dearly and who they wants them to keep smiling at everything despite this depressing time." he added. "I should remember the Powerpuff Girls who changed many other people's entire lives, but also as a true good friend who changed mine, thanks a bunch."

Many other people silently applauded at this speech and they could relate only too well.

...

Later on, Sonic spoke to the citizens.

"I'm terribly sorry about everything," he said depressingly to them. "I know that the Powerpuff Girls meant a lot to all of you."

"Yes, right, and we're also terribly sorry," Robin added to him. "you showed how much the Powerpuff Girls had meant to you and everybody."

"Yes, of course," Samurai Jack agreed with her. "it was super emotional."

"Thanks a bunch, Robin and Samurai Jack, I appreciate it." He saw the now turned good Rowdyruff Boys (Ms. Bellum's now adopted sons) and smiled at them.

"And who might you be?"

"The Rowdyruff Boys, kind sir, we were once pure evil, but we were also good friends of the Powerpuff Girls."

"I see." he nodded. "Well, boys, I do appreciate you all being here as well as the rest of you."

They were silent just like Sonic was.

"I can't believe the Powerpuff Girls are deceased," Raimundo said to himself in disbelief. "they were such super good girls, they didn't deserve their kill off."

"No, of course not." Sonic replied to him.

"Thanks a bunch for all of your effort," he added. "I've heard from the others that you all worked very hard, as did the others to make today happen."

"Thanks a bunch, Sonic." they said to him.

"I'm terribly sorry about the Powerpuff Girls' passing, they'll be missed by everybody." Sonic continued and he went on his way, except Robin and the others stopped him.

"Excuse me, Sonic would you like us to take you anyplace?"

Sonic was touched, come to think about it, he wanted to see the sights, so he knew he would need to go to the Cartoon City mansion.

"Well, actually, if you guys wouldn't mind, I would like a lift to the Cartoon City mansion."

Robin walked right up to him. "I'll take you, Sonic."

"How kind of you, Robin, thanks a bunch, it's just like old times."

Just as Robin climbed aboard on her flash bike, she allowed her memories of the Powerpuff Girls to watch over her.

Wherever she was, maybe now, they could reunite once again, just like in the old days.


End file.
